Fallout: The Capital Wasteland
by NeosTwo
Summary: Based on Fallout 3. Jake, a Vault 101 resident, faces many dangerous challenges and meets unlikely allies as he searches for his father and his secret project in the nuclear wasteland of Washington D.C.


A white light of the laboratory lamp shined into the wailing infant's eyes. The infant's cries echoed in the ears of his father and the assistants, whose mouths were covered by surgical masks and wearing coats and scrubs. The father was a man within his forties, thick dark chocolate brown hair neatly combed back and cut and an average build and lime-green eyes.

He peer the bloodstained child and was able to identify it, "A boy. It's a boy! Catherine, we have a son, a healthy, beautiful son."

A faint woman's labored voice expressed joy, "A son. James, we did it."

James' mouth, though masked, grew into a proud smile as he wiped the blood away from his child's brow. He looked into the boy's bright blue eyes and began to clean the small patch of jet-black hair. "Look at you. So…perfect. Hi there, I'm your daddy, little guy. You're going to need a name now, aren't you? How about…Jacob? What do you think, Catherine?"

A weak chuckle muttered as James titled Jacob's head to show his mother to greet her with a happy smile and waving arms, "Hmm, very fitting. Jacob. It's perfect."

James looked back to Jacob, he then spoke, "You've got a bright future ahead of you, Jake, I'm sure of it. But it's a big world out there, filled with all sorts of things. But I'm sure you will-"

Catherine's voice was interrupted by thick breathing and gasps, "James…some…something is…is…"

"Catherine? Catherine! She's in cardiac arrest! Quick, get Jake out here. Now! Get the defibrillator here." James voice filled with panic. He grabbed each electrode in a hand and then started to charge them as Jacob wailed in the black hands of a steel-armored being whose breathes were turned into wisps under the helmet staring at him with two black holes instead of eyes and carried out the room.

That was a whole year ago. The day his son was born and the day his wife died, both a day of unbelievable joy and unbelievable pain. That date was July 13, 2258 James then had to bury these memories when he heard a small gurgle from his son, now a year old. He smiled as he watched Jacob looked into the room's ceiling light.

"Jake, don't do that, you'll hurt your eyes. Come on over here son, come on. Walk to daddy."

The Lil' Vault-Boy pajama-wearing toddler legs erected upwards, then stopped as his arms waved in the air. It was the first time Jake was walking without James' assistance. With short stumbling steps and his father's words guiding him towards James in the play pin, Jake fell into James' arms and giggled as he looked up to see a proud smile from his father. His bright blue eyes were aligned with James' green ones.

"Look at that!" James sound astonished. "My goodness. And only a year old, too. Soon you'll be a pro at walking," a deep, sadden sigh then whispered out from his lips. "If only you mother could see you now. She'd be so proud." James then stood up and sat Jake down in the pin and then grabbed a bright red rubber ball and sat it at Jake's side. "Listen, pal, I'm going to be in my office for a bit. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He finished as he closed the gate.

Jake watched the steel doors of the bedroom slid open vertically and close in the same way as James walked out. Jake observed the red sphere and began to bounce it for a bit to entertain himself for the time being. But with one big bounce, the ball found itself outside the pen and rolled to a stop right at the center of the rug. Jake paced towards the pen and moaned as he tried to reach the ball, failing to understand the true distance between him and his treasure. Suddenly, he looked at the lock and then lifted it upward and then sat back to watch the gate creek open. Finally freed, Jake walked towards the ball and nested down to bounce it again.

During this time, the muffled voices between James and another man barely reached the ears of Jake. The door slid open, James walked out and rubbed the frustration out of his eyes and sighed. He then looked up to notice the gate opened and then smiled as he watched Jake bounce his ball. The baby made him look like a fool.

"Well," James' voice caught Jake's attention. "You are quite the explorer aren't you? Showed me that a lousy gate couldn't hold you, huh?" He then looked ahead of Jake and then nested down to Jake. He pointed ahead to get Jake's attention. It was a framed passage from the Holy Bible. "See that? That is a passage from the Bible; this one was your mother's favorite. Revelation 21:6. 'I am Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.'" Another sigh escape from James, "She always loved that. Well come on, pal. Let's see if Amata wants to play."

As James began to lift up Jake, the passage was repeated inside. While having no understanding of it now, James feels that Jake will know what it truly means one day. That passage echoed in Jake's ears for nine years since that day.

July 13, 2258

A white flash blinded Jake's eyes. He could hear many noises with his temporarily enhanced hearing thanks to the failure of his eyes. He could hear voices, clapping and party noise makers. And as his sight returned, he was startled by something else.

The voices unified as one, "Surprise! Happy birthday Jacob!" The clapping, noise makers and voices were all identified by Jake who stares in awe as his vision captured the image of the diner decorated with streamers, balloons and bright warm colors and he looked up to see paper-cut outs in the form "Happy Birthday" dangling over him, hung by the diner lights. He could identify all the patrons including his father, his best friend Amata, Old Lady Palmer, Stanley and the Mister Handy robot Andy.

One voice, Officer Gomez spoke to another much older man, "Stanley, you blinded the poor kid."

"It's okay Mister Gomez," Jakes soft voice spoke as he rubbed the flash away from his eyes. He then turned to see his father's bearded face smile as he was greeted with three strong pats on the back.

"Happy birthday, son," James said. "I can't believe you're already ten."

"Thanks dad." Jake smiled. "Thanks for the party."

"It was actually Amata's idea for the party. If only your mother was here to-"

Another voice, a man's interrupted. "Congratulations, young man." It was Alphonse Almodovar, the Overseer of Vault 101. He was older than James by maybe five years, Hispanic descendant and average build. He is not only Overseer, the most important person of Vault 101; he is also Amata's father. "I'm sure you know why this is an important day, now do I?"

Jake was intimidated by the man. Not by his rank and status but this strange feeling that he hates Jake, despite being a good friend to Amata. He then shrugged to answer the man's question "I don't think so, Mr. Overseer."

"Indeed. Well, here in Vault 101, when you are ten you are ready to fulfill your first official Vault Resident responsibilities. Also, I give you this." Seemingly from hammer space, the Overseer pulled out a gauntlet of some sort with a screen attached to it. Jake has seen one of these before. It was RobCo Industries manufactured, Vault Tech-issued Personal Information Processor. "Here you go. As Overseer, I grant to you your own PIP-Boy 3000."

Jake held the device and began to examine it, "Thank you, sir."

"Get use to it. You'll be given your first assignment tomorrow," Alphonse finished with a chuckle. He then noticed one of the Vault Security officers in the left corridor hallway waiting. "If you don't mind, I have some things to attend to."

Amata then ran to him as he began to leave. The door muzzled the voice but Jake could still hear through just barely.

"Daddy, you just got here. It's Jake's party. Can't it wait?" Amata moaned.

"Amata, we've been over this before. My duty as Overseer is to ensure everything is in order."

"But Dad wasn't your whole 'Vault Resident Responsibilities' thing a bit much to him?"

"Nonsense, people also enjoy my speeches. Besides, that friend of yours needs to learn a thing or two that life is not all games."

Amata growled and stomped her foot on the plaster flooring of the hallway. "This is a party, Dad. You know, fun? You should try it sometime. You might actually like it."

"Amata!" Alphonse's voice rose just loud enough for the party patrons to overhear. He looked up to see James staring at him and then look down to see Jake staring as well. They were all staring. It's bad enough the elders have distrust for him, but now this? "We will talk about this later. Go on. Your friend's waiting."

Amata stared at him for awhile and then finally went back inside. In the halls, Alphonse couldn't shake the stares James and his son were giving him. He should've never let them in…

Officer Kendall spoke to his superior, "Didn't like the party, sir?"

"Bah, I only went because the brat is my daughter's friend. What is it?"

The Officer took out a small handful of photographs, "These. They just came in. You're right sir, there's no chance for us out there."

Alphonse stared at the photos one by one. He managed to keep a plain face. "Have these copied into my terminal and them destroy them. Also, make sure everyone gets right back to work after that ridiculous party is over."

"Yes sir." Then the two parted ways.

In the diner, Jake was struggling with the PIP-Boy he just received. He finally gave up as he noticed Amata's face was filled with frustration.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Amata sighed to calm down. "Sorry about that. It's just my dad's busy. He never stays around for anything except things in his office."

"Well, he's the Overseer. He must be up to his neck in work," James assured. "Now you two go on and have a nice party. After all, you're only ten once."

"Okay dad." Jake said. He still struggled with the Pip-Boy until his father corrected his errors one by one until the gauntlet was strapped skin-tight and working properly. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, son."

As James walked away, Amata held out a Grognak the Barbarian comic in front of Jake whose eyes immediately lid up in joy. "No way! Issue 14? Really? Awesome!"

"Yep," Amata smiled. "And best of all: no missing pages. I found it with my dad's old stuff."

"Your dad? With Grognak?"

"That's what I thought too." Amata laughed.

Even though they were just friends, Jake knew one day he might see Amata more than just that. He shortly became lost in his mind until the gentle, elderly voice of Mrs. Palmer entered his head.

"Are you okay, deary?" Mrs. Palmer sweetly asked.

"Yeah, I am Mrs. Palmer. Thanks for coming to the party."

"Oh my, it's no trouble at all. My my, look at you. Ten years old already. It just seemed like yesterday since your father came."

"My father came? From where?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Oh! Listen to me ramble, here." Mrs. Palmer took her bony hands and placed something round and warm inside Jake's. It was a sweet roll. "I made this one just for you. Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Palmer."

"And today, you don't have to share."

"Really, thanks."

"Now, go on, Andy is about to cut the cake."

The Mister Handy is a round, spider-like robot manufactured by General Atomics International. The current model, Type II, is suited for housework and is equipped with a steel buzz saw and a blowtorch for recreational uses. There are rumors of a military-programmed model but none have been seen yet.

Andy then spoke in a synthetic English accent, "Attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake!"

Suddenly as the patrons gathered, the whining of the buzz saw cried in the diner as its spinning blade hovered above the defenseless vanilla-icing covered pastry and then completely grinded it into nothing but crumbs and frosting.

"Oh no," Amata moaned.

Andy spoke in regret, "Oh my. I am so sorry, Jacob."

Amata folded her arms, "So much for cake and ice cream."

Suddenly, a young man's voice echoed in Jake's ear. "Hey Nosebleed," The heart of Jake sank into humiliation and anger. He turned to see Butch DeLoria, the Vault bully and his partners in crime Wally Mack and Paul Hannon. "Thanks to that dumbass robot, there's no cake. Gimme that sweet roll of yours."

Before Amata could speak, Jake said camly, "No."

"Excuse me? What did you just say, punk?"

"It's my birthday, Butch. I don't have to share, but I'll split it with you." Jake held his ground for the time being. He tried sticking up to Butch before but every time he would end up with a "namesake" bloody nose.

"Share? Who said anything about sharing, loser? I want the whole thing. Now are you gonna give it to me or am I gonna have to give you a knuckle sandwich for a present?"

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if your mom didn't buy beer all the time like the drunk she is."

Amata, Wally and Paul's mouths all dropped. The words that spat from Jake's mouth were funny at first but Jake started to feel he should've just shut up about Mrs. DeLoria's alcohol problem.

"Why you little piece of crap!" Butch swung a tight fist which made perfect impact into Jake's face, knocking him down at the booth.

Wally and Paul's cheers and Amata's protests to Butch rang in the diner as he punched Jake repeatedly. One blow to the gut was just enough to make Jake clench his fist to crush the sweet roll into crumbs. As Butch was about to swing another punch, a glove hand tugged it away. It was Officer Gomez.

"That's enough outta you, Butch! You and your friends better go to your rooms right now! Leave him alone. This is the last straw, Butch. Your mother will be informed about this tonight."

Butch looked at the red face of Jake clenching his stomach and then tugged his arm free. This time, Jake was lucky. No bloody nose today. He then ordered his "gang" and left while commenting, "Damn party sucks anyway. Let's go, guys."

Gomez glared at the three as they departed and then walked towards Jake, whose father kneeled to his side. Butch is always a problem. No matter how joyful the day may seem, Gomez knows Butch and his gang's up to no good somewhere. And it is always with Jake involved.

"You alright, son?" Gomez kneeled. "I hope Butch didn't hurt you."

Jake moaned, "I'm okay."

James asked, "You sure, Jake? We can have your party later…"

"No, I'm fine. Really. I kinda started it, anyway."

James stared at Jake, "Son, let's be serious. You're never one to start trouble. Plus, you did a good thing standing up to Butch like that."

"Really?"

"Of course. Once you let bullies get their way, there is no end to it. Trust me; you have to stand up for yourself one day."

"Yeah, I know." He then looked at the destroyed sweet roll and sighed. "Oh, great."

"Now, cheer up. He's gone anyway, which means the rest of your presents are safe. Now go on and try and enjoy your party."

"Okay dad."

Jake sat near the diner windows as he opened his presents. He got a Vault Boy bobble head, a Captain Cosmos action figure with a Jangles the Moon Monkey figurine and a model of a Radiation King truck. He piled his gifts on the table while he was busy fiddling with his new PIP-Boy, he scanned through the radio, map and personal folders until he got tired of it. He then looked up to see Amata standing. Jake sense that Amata wanted to say something.

"Oh hey." Jake said sheepishly.

"Hey," Amata continued as she took a seat across Jake. "Look I tried to tell your Dad not to invent them but he left it would be better to 'make friends'."

"Friends? Me and Butch? Is he crazy?"

"That's what I asked him. But seriously, what the heck is Butch's problem anyway?" Amata asked angrily. "I mean, he started a fight at your own birthday party. What a jerk."

"Well, I did kinda start it, though. But can't your dad do something about him? He picks on you, too."

"Please, don't ask me to do that. Even if I asked, where would that leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the Overseer's daughter. If I acted like I'd come crying to daddy, I won't be able to actually talk to everyone. And they'll just hate me."

"I will never hate you, Amata. And I don't care if you're the Overseer's daughter or not, you're my best friend."

Amata's heart began to feel warm. "Thanks. You're my best friend, too.

Now Jake's heart was beating fast. People tend to pick on Jake and Amata being boyfriend and girlfriend. Both would keep retaliate and deny this. They're ten. They're not into the opposite sex yet. Or. Are they?

Suddenly, an electric ringing interrupted the warm feeling in the hearts and got them focused. The two turned to find the source, it was the intercom.

Jake got up and then pressed the "Talk/Hear" button. "Hello?"

The voice replied, "Hello? Is this Jake?" Jake recognized the voice. It was Jonas, Lady Palmer's grandson and James' partner. Jake sees Jonas as a big brother more than a friend. "Hey, happy birthday, man. Sorry I couldn't come to the party."

"That's okay," Jake apologized and released the button

"Hey, kiddo, can you put your dad on for me?"

Jake pressed the button again, "Okay." He then turned to find his dad in a conversation with Stanley. "Dad, it's Jonas."

"Be right there." James paced through the diner and walked up to the intercom. "Jonas?"

"Hey, Doc, we're all done here."

"Ah, good. I'll be right there." James released the Talk button. "Hey, Jake, Jonas wants you to see him in the Reactor room downstairs."

"The reactor room? But I thought kids aren't allowed down there."

"Ah, but he and I have been cooking up a special something for you just for today."

"Really?" Jake's heart raced.

"Now come with me and we'll check it out."

"Okay, see ya Amata."

"Wait," Amata said. "What about the party?"

"Don't worry, it will be a while. You're in charge for now Amata."

"Okay, sir. Later, Jake."

"Bye."

The reactor room was the room for the geo-thermal reactor. It is the source for heat formed from the earth the Vault is buried thick into. Without, there is no heat source, making it near essential as the purification filter room which provides clean water. It is here where James and Jonas have been working on something lately.

Jonas, tall and dark skinned, smiled as he stood before Jake, "What are you doing down here, young man? Kids aren't allowed in the Reactor room."

"Oh, but my dad said I-" Jake tried to explain sheepishly and ashamedly.

Jonas chuckled as he rustled his hand through Jake's thick black hair, "I'm just kidding, pal. After all, you're ten now, you're as close to being an adult as any kid could be."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. Let's wait a bit, your pops' on his way down here. He's got something you'll like very much."

A minute passed and Jake greeted his father who was carrying something wrapped in a white cloth. The possibilities began to build up in Jake's head. Endless possibilites.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"Uh-huh. What is it?"

"Well, I figured that since the Overseer gave you that Pip-Boy, you're old enough for this." James unwrap the cloth and Jake's mouth dropped in awe. "Your own BB gun. Happy birthday, son."

Jake couldn't believe it. He has seen commercials and listened to infomercials but never actually thought he would own one. It was an actual Red Ryder BB gun, modeled after the namesake character's Winchester rifle. It had all the features; smoothbore barrel, adjustable iron sights and even the character's name on the butt of the gun engraved. He heard rumors about people "shooting their eye out", making it not only the most wanted but also the most avoid toy a kid would ever want.

"My…my own gun? Awesome!" Jake laughed in joy.

James chuckled, "Well, good thing Butch didn't bring that 'switchblade' of his, eh? Be careful with that." James and Jonas stepped back as Jake swung the barrel as he aimed down the sights. "It may be old but it still works, you know. In fact, let's try it out."

"Huh?" Jake looked up from his sights. "But where? We can't shoot a gun here."

"We sure can't. Last thing we need is Amata's father banging down our door. Besides, we found good use for the control room down the hall. Come on."

Jake followed the two into another room. It was brown and red with rust and loaded with unopened crates and debris with no use anymore. He saw how three rusty targets were set up. Jake smiled at his dad. "Thanks. This is so great, dad."

"No problem, son. You deserve it."

"Hey," Jonas called. "Let's see if you can hit all those targets. How about James, he does I'll come in work all next week."

"You got a deal," James chuckled. "Go on try it out. Pretend you're Captain Cosmos fighting those aliens from that show last night."

"Yeah," Jake loved the idea.

He paced slowly ahead the two, squatted and aimed down the sights at the first target in the far left. He focused on the small red circle in the middle and then he squeezes the trigger. A shot of air banged and launched the copper sphere head on the target. He looked up in awe to see the target flap back and forth from the impact. He smiled at his accomplish and then repeated the process towards the middle and far right targets. Each one was a direct hit. He then heard something moved. Something organic.

From behind a crate, a strange insect around a foot long scurried towards the boy, the sight of the creature made his brain to tell him to retreat. Its exoskeleton was a thick and sickly glossy brown, its antennae whipped around in the air. Thin wings clones on its back, covering its segemented body. Its giant brown compound eyes focused on the boy then lost interest and began to dart around the room.

James and Jonas stepped back as they watched the creature, "It's a radroach. Be careful."

"What's that?" Jake asked scared.

"Nasty little things," Jonas replied. "We get sometimes but they're not a problem alone, only in swarms."

"Swarms?"

A thought came past James as he looked at the air rifle and then said. "Try to see if you can kill it with your BB gun, Jake."

"Kill it?" Jake froze at the word. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," James' voice assured. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jake looked at his rifle, then at the insect. Even though it is a pest in consideration by the Vault's residents, it was still a living thing. But it's also a living thing that can kill you. Jake hesitated aimed down his iron sights at the insect, which turned it's triangular head at the young boy and stared at him.

Suddenly, something stuck deep into Jake's heart and he lowered his rifle, "I can't do it."

James spoke, "Yes you can."

"No, I can't." Jake shortly found himself handing the rifle to his father. "Here, you shoot it."

"Jacob," The voice of James began to sound serious and calm. "I'm not going to be around forever to hold your hand all the time. You must fend for yourself one day."

Jake knew it. He knew his dad was right. Today, he stood up against the most horrible kid in the whole Vault, but he can't even kill a measly bug. He sighed in defeat of reasoning to his father until he heard Jonas.

"Look out!"

The radroach crawled over the crate and scurried before the three humans. It hissed in a threatening tone as the older humans swung their arms at the insect, making it scurry back but only for a second. It then turned its focus on to James and began to dart towards him and then leaped a good two feet in the air, aiming at James' torso. James held his arms in front of his body and crossed them and looked away. Suddenly, he heard a loud pop. He then yielded his defensive position and looked down to see the carcass of the roach twitch its last moments of life away and noticed a hole in its compound eye oozing white around the edge and then it died. He turned to his side to see Jake crouching and lower his BB gun and breathing deeply.

James exhaled deeply and then released a proud chuckle, "Nice shot. One less roach and still two doctors."

He then heard Jonas laugh and a proud smile grow on Jake's face as he walked towards the clean kill he made. He then held up the twisted carcass.

"I…I did it." Jake exhaled. Accomplishment filled his voice. "Dad, I really did it!"

"You sure did." He then bent over and studied the carcass. He nodded in pride as he lifted the insect by two of its hind legs. "Hey Jonas, get that camera over there. Let's get a shot of the big game hunter here."

While Jonas retrieved the old camera, Jake lowered his gun as his father lifted the roach, like a hunter holding his trophy kill. The two stood next to each other and posed and smile as the magnesium of the camera flashed in their eyes. A birthday that will never be forgotten.

6 YEARS LATER...

The picture, now 6 years old and framed, lies on the silver desk under James' ownership inside his office. A bobble head of the Vault Boy uniformed as a physician. A syringe, empty of its fill of the drug "Med-X", lied next to it along with several medical examination instruments.

Jake, now a sixteen year old young man and being to bare great resemblance to his father, fluttered his eyes after James turned off the light from his ophthalmoscope.

"Pupils are constricting properly." He then turned it back on when he picked up a wooden flat stick. "Say 'ah'."

Jake opens his mouth and felt the wood from the stick on his tongue as James scouted around his mouth with the instrument. Jake claims to have "caught something last night" on an important day for residents his age.

James face became straight when he muttered a simple "Hmm." He then placed the instruments away and sighed. "Jake, if this was an attempt to skip out on the test today, it didn't work. At all."

Jake's face turned bright red. Not from his "illness", but from embarrassment. His dad _had_ to bring up the test. Jake's eyes lowered as he came up with an excuse, "But Dad, I'm seriously not feeling well." He then tried to fool him with a fake pair of coughs, hoping for sympathy but only got James to cross his arms in front of his chest.

"No, you're not sick. Seriously, Jake. We all had to the take the G.O.A.T. at sixteen just like you. And you will."

The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test was the most infamous written exam any Vault resident had ever faced in their school career. According to Mr. Brotch, it determines the suitable occupation based on the answers of the ten most random, unseen, unheard of and ridiculously written questions ever.

"Do I really need to take some test? Why can't people just get any job they're good at?" Jake asked as he stood off the examination counter. "I mean, we got a choice on who we want to be, right? Like you told me."

"Yes we do have a choice Jake," James said as he washed his hands. "But in life, there are some things we are given, not chose to do."

"If you say so, dad."

"Look," James looked back at him while he dried his hands with a rag. "It's not my call. We all took the G.O.A.T. I took it, Jonas took it, even the Overseer took it. We all have roles we don't want to play. Like the Overseer says;"

"Oh boy", Jake thought to himself. He then spoke in union with his father the slogan of Vault 101, "We are born in the Vault, we die in the Vault." Suddenly, a very commonly asked question brushed past Jake. "Hey dad is it true, was everyone here born in this Vault? And die here as well? Has the Vault _ever_ been opened?"

"Well, I guess not. And it's not smart to ask those kinds of questions down here, especially around the Overseer. Besides, this Vault is a hell lot better than what could be out there. Like those roaches. Here, you're safe and that's how I and your mother wanted it to be for you."

Another old question has always been scratching Jake's head. Who is his mother? What happened to her? What was she like? Why aren't any pictures of her in our home? Jake always wanted to ask these questions but just couldn't find the words or speak them.

"Dad," Jake started.

"Hmm?"

"What…what was mom like?"

James froze at the end of the statement. He then felt that empty pit he thought he filled now emptied its contents. James took a deep breath and then exhaled as he ponders on what words to use to answer the old but unheard question. "Your mother? Well, she…she was very beautiful. Beyond anything you'd ever seen. And she was passionate, about life about love. And most of all, she was passionate for you."

Jake was lost for words but then found them, "What happened to her?"

James sighed again, this time a bit emotionally, "She…she died after you were born. She had birth complications. If I was given any chance, I would do anything to bring your mother back. Even for a moment." Jake began to see the passion that his mother brushed on to his father. He then hears his father's tone return to normal. "Speaking of moments, quick stalling time and go take that G.O.A.T."

The thought of his mother quickly vanished from his thoughts, Jake began to proceed out the office until he turned back for a second "Any pointers on the G.O.A.T. you can give me?"

"Yes. Don't fail." James smiled. "But, seriously, don't worry. I know you'll do fine."

"Thanks, dad." Jake smiled back.

As Jake left the office, he saw and greeted Jonas who wished him luck for on his G.O.A.T. He then overhears Jonas' appointment with Stanley. Lately, Stanley has been suffering from a severe headache. Regardless of how much Med-X and pain killers he was prescribed, Jonas is still getting visits from the old engineer. Stanley is a good friend to the Vault; it would be a real shame if something ever happened to him.

As made a left down the hallway, Jake hears a bunch of voices. All of them he able to recognize. He then started to change his casual walk into a trouble-sensing jog. He stopped to see Butch and his gang, The Tunnel Snakes aka Paul Hannon and Wally Mack. Butch has been watching a lot of old "gangster" films and eventually decides to adopt their lifestyle as his own. He even got his own leather jacket with a rattlesnake stitched on the backside. He also took hairstyling a hobby and made a perfect duck-tail on that head of his. He also replaced his toothpick with an actual switchblade. He then hears another voice. It was Amata. Jake quickly rushed over as the three continued "talking".

"Get away from me, Butch!" Amata growled as she shoved Butch by barely an inch. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on Amata," Butch eyes glared in lust. "Don't be like that? How about you and I go to storage room, huh? I can show ya a real tunnel snake then?"

Amata was disgusted, "Get the fuck away from me!" She shoved Butch one more time but she then felt a tight grip on her wrist, seeing Butch's strong hand constricting it.

Butch's voice gotten much more irritated as he squeezed his grip tighter, "What, you think you're better than me? Huh? 'Cause you're the Overseer's little princess?"

"She thinks she's better than us, Butch." Wally added.

"I say we show here who she's messin' with," Paul chuckled wickedly.

Butch smiled in agreement, "Oh ho ho, I couldn't agree more."

"Get your hands off her, Butch!" Jake's voice rang in Butch's ear.

Butch turned to see the doctor's kid standing a yard away with a challenging stare traveling into Butch's own eyes. For some reason smiled, "Well, if it isn't Daddy's boy. The hell you want, Nosebleed?"

Jake's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Let. Her. Go."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it," Butch said as he released Amata who stood and watched as Butch's goons followed their ringmaster. "There. She's let go. Now back off, you little shit."

"Why don't you?" Jake stood still.

The two goons laughed in amused shock as Butch glared down at the shorter classmate, "You better beat it, punk. 'Cause if you mess with me, you mess with the Tunnel Snakes. And nobody messes with the Tunnel Snakes!"

"That's right, no one messes with Butch." Paul stepped in.

"No one." Wally followed.

"I don't wanna fight, Butch." Jake stated clearly

Butch started to chuckle until he was laughing like a low-life hyena he was. It wasn't long until Paul and Wally joined in the fun. All three began to circle Jake like vultures around roadkill. Each of them exchanged taunts. Then Butch spoke. "You, you don't wanna fight, eh? What's wrong? Can't fight, huh? You a little chickenshit like your daddy?"

A sharp pain struck Butch right into his left cheek within an instant. Amata, Paul and Wally stared in awe as they watched Butch stumble to the plaster flooring from the impact of a strong left hook from Jake who's eyes and body began to burn like fire with anger. It wasn't long until Butch got up and then tackled Jake to the ground. The students inside and outside the classroom ear the struggle and began to run out to watch the two exchange blows and switch positions.

Amata's voice failed to reach Jake's ear due to the cheers of the students, "Jake. Jake! Stop it! Both of you stop it!"

As the punches and jabs were thrown, the teacher Mr. Brotch stepped out. Mr. Brotch is a man into his 30s or 40s, had dark skin and hair and had brown eyes. He is known by the Vault residents to be sarcastic, overworking and underappreciated. He shouted as he split the two students apart, "That's enough! Break it up! Butch Jake! That's enough!"

Butch was being pulled back by Paul and Wally while Amata held on Jake's arm. Fleshy-red marks covered both their face and Jake had a bloody lip while Butch began to wipe the red stream running down his nose.

"C'mon, Butch, he ain't worth it," The goons kept reminding him. Butch deeply inhaled and exhaled and continued to check his nose to make sure if blood is still running

Butch shook off his gang's restraints, "Fine. I'm gonna get back at ya, punk. Ya hear me? Come on Tunnel Snakes, fucking bitches aren't worth our time."

Jake's breathing subsided as Butch's gang went into the classroom. The Vault doesn't have a Principal's office and since it was actually a first offense for Jake, he was off the hook for detention but Butch on the other hand. He wiped the red dot on his lip away and then lowered his head in shame as his fellow classmates gossiped about the fight while Amata stood and looked at him.

Mr. Brotch spoke, "You alright, Jacob? Need anything?"

"No Mr. Brotch," Jake inhaled. "I just need to get a drink."

"Fair enough. But be back in five minutes."

As Jake stomped down the halls to the water fountain, Amata quickly followed him. She has seen Butch and Jake fight before. And as always, Jake got the worse of it. This time, it was far worse.

"Jake," She was ignored. "Jake, wait up."

Jake still tried to ignore her but knew he'd had to talk sooner or later after taking a 5 second drink from the fountain and then started to wash the blood away . The water mixed with the blood in an orange color and went down the drain. He then turned to Amata. "What?"

"What the hell was that back there? Look, Butch is an asshole, okay? You didn't need to cause that fight."

"I caused it? He was harassing you! What if they did something to you? Should I just ingore that? And he called my father a coward. You want me to just let that go? Do you!" He then noticed the dark rage in his voice and Amata's face of fear. Jake took in a deep breath. "I'm…I'm sorry. It's just, who knows what he was gonna do. He's not that little punk we knew in 5th grade."

"Jake…" Amata paused. "Thanks. For helping me out, but don't ever do something that stupid again."

"Deal." Jake smiled after hearing the voice of gratitude.

Suddenly, Amata's arms were around Jake's body. His heart began to beat. Then it went faster and faster. He then instictively held Amata and whispered "Sorry. I won't do that again. I promise." He then loosened his grip, lowering his hands to Amata's hips as Aamta released her grip. "Why don't you ever have your father do something about this?"

"Jake, don't bring my father up like that, okay. And even if I am the Overseer's daughter, so what? I'm no different than you and every other person in the vault." Amata asked "Am I?"

A small chuckle between the two shortly turned into a series of laughs. Smiles quickly grew on their faces. Jake's bright blue eyes were aligned with Amata's brown ones until the bridge was broken when their faces flushed bright pink.

Jake "cleared his throat", "Uh, we should get back to class now, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, we should."

Mr. Brotch tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the timer on his PIP-Boy. 11:27 A.M. Three minutes and it's too late to take the G.O.A.T. 2.37 minutes past when Amata, followed by Jake entered the classroom. "You two took your time. Take a seat and we start the G.O.A.T." Jake took his seat in the first desk on right side of the room while Amata took her seat on the left three desks down. Jake sat down as Mr. Brotch began to go over the procedure. "Everyone in their seats? Good, let's get started. During this test, I don't want to see any mouths move but my own and your eyes to yourselves." He then overheard a small chuckle from Butch, who now had a piece of tissue up on nostril. Ironic how Jake's nickname is now given to Butch. "Yes, I mean you Mr. DeLoria."

Butch smiled as he replied, "Why, sure thing Mr. Brotch."

Mr. Brotch bobbed his head in a fake nod, "Right then. If anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started. Don't worry about wrong answers, this is multiple-choice. Choose which answer seems best suited to you. When you're done, you may have the rest of the day off. But remember, your answers determine your future role in the Vault. The G.O.A.T. never lies."

Jake watched the overview began to roll the slides depicting the Vault Boy and the logo of Vault Tech Industries and the words "Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test" and the former mention cartoon character riding a giant billy goat. Jake kinda chuckled at the somewhat amusing cartoon. But when Mr. Brotch places the paper on his desk, Jake started to search around for his pencil and looked down at the questions as Mr. Brotch read them.

Question 1: You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

Jake looked down at his paper to see his available choices, which were; needless to say, quite out of the ordinary. The first choice was as stated: "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" Some words Jake has heard during his science class but had little knowledge of their meaning. Jake continued to read the other choices and instantly stopped when he read the second response: "Yeah? Well, up yours too, buddy!" The second he read that he could only think of one thing: Butch. Speaking of the devil, Jake overhears an amused chuckle from Butch and then just knew that Butch filled in the question already. The other two choices were to either knock out the scientist with a pipe or sneak away from him. Jake reread them then pondered if he was in situation, as unlikely it is though. He then took his pencil and circled his answer. Now it's time for question two.

Question 2: While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

Jake read the answers under the written question. The first option was to amputate the foot. Jake always hangs around his father's office even while he was at work but he never had watched him had to perform anything beyond minor surgery like the time Stanley's palm met th wrong end of Andy's buzz saw during a maintenance routine. Also, Jake always felt sick while around blood for an extended period of time. The second option was to scream for help. Who in their right mind does that? The third was an answer that made more sense to Jake: medicate the foot to the best of your abilities. Jake knows that while a doctor is someone to trust, they are never someone to completely rely on. Even his father has his limit of his knowledge of the medical field. The fourth answer was to restrain the patient and just let the infection spread to be observed. Jake is interested and curious about science and new things, but there are limits to where science shouldn't cross. Jake circled his answer. Two down, eight to go.

Question 3: You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault, he's hungry and frightened, be appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

The answers were the following: the first was to comfort the boy by giving him a hug and assuring him everything will be alright. The second and third answers seem a bit harsh, either confiscate the property and leave the boy to his fate or steal the goods for yourself and leave the boy to his doom, respectively. The forth answer make Jake pause. "Lead the boy to safety, and then turn him over to the Overseer." Overseer, the highest authority in the entire Vault. Jake can just see it now; a young man unaware of what he did facing some absurd punishment from Alphonse while Amata glares at Jake, the one who turned to boy in. He erased the thought after he turned to see Amata, who had just wrote down her answer. Relieved, he knew Amata would never be mad at him, well, not for long. He then circled the less harsh answer.

Question 4: Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

Baseball, the official pastime of the United States of America. Jake remembers the day he was first introduced to the sport when his father found a pair of old worn mitts which barely fit on either one's hand. James would then had toss the brown-stained, red stitched sphere in the air only to watch Jake curl into a ball like an armadillo. He would then hear his father assuring him that the ball won't hurt me and then positioned his arm up in the air. The second time James tossed it, Jake looked away and then felt impact in his palm followed by a soft thud. He would then look in his palm to see the ball centered perfectly in the mitt, and then started to cheer and repeat the process until he finally caught the ball without flinching. It wasn't long until James would be a volunteer coach along with Alan Mack for the Vault 101 Mini Mutants and Jake eventually stepping up at bat, striking twice and land the winning homerun against the Vault 101 Radiation Kings.

Mr. Brotch's voice destroyed the sweet memory, "Jake, enough day dreaming, answer the question if you please."

Jake shook the last bits of the memory away and looked down at the answers: pitcher, catcher, destinated hitter and other. Jake shortly found himself circling his answer. He then tried to gather the pieces of the memory that Mr. Brotch shattered. But Jake knew it was time for Question 5. Half way there.

Question 5: Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you are shocked when she hands you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?

Jake paused at the question. He doesn't know if his grandparents on either side are even alive. And if so, why would your grandmother ever want to harm someone and ask you to kill that said person? He's mental rant was further supported by the first answer which states that you've obeyed your elder and killed the resident. Jake had a bad feeling Butch just circled that answer. He read the second in which you chose to offer your prize possession in exchange for the life of the would-been-victim. Jake prizes his ball and mitt and not to mention the now rusting BB gun but they were not much compare to another living being's life. The third answer was just ridiculous. "Ask for a minigun instead." A minigun? Seriously? Who wrote this test in the first place, Al Capone? The fourth was little more out-of-mind: "Throw tea in your granny's face." Obviously, the person who did write this had no respect for the elders. Jake circled the answer to a question that made no sense whatsoever.

Question 6: Old Mr. Abernathy had locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

Jake was relieved to see that the answers, though a bit off by normal standards, but were less ridiculous. The first answer asked if you'd pick the lock open, the second was to use a cherry bomb to blow it off, blast if off with a laser pistol and the last was to just leave him locked in. Jake didn't bother to fill in that one and so he circled one of the previous three.

Question 7: Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What is the best course of treatment?

Besides the occasional radroach infestations, the Vault hasn't experianced any other contact with anything out from the Wastes. The class room has shown a multitude of flims, some nearly over a hundrerd years old, showing footage of the founding of the thirteen United States Commonwealths, the process and manufacturing of Nuka Cola narrated by founder and president of Nuka Cola Co. himself; John Caleb-Bradberton, the declaration of war with the People's Republic of China, the annexation of Canada, and propaganda films for Vault reversations, war bonds and "Duck And Cover" instruction films. Jake looked down at the answers including suicide, treatment, pray to God and amputation. Jake sighed, thinking he only has three more questions to go and then circled his choice.

Question 8: A fellow Vault 101 resident has a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, Issue Number 1. Who want it, so what is the best way to obtain it?

The answers were to bargain for something in equal value for the comic, but the other three ask you to steal it in either gunpoint, knocking out the resident with sedatives or sneak in and steal it. Jake loves Grognak, but to the point he'd threaten someone's life for it. And not to mention, Jake has his own morals about theft. He circled the one he'd most likely do.

Question 9: You thought it would be funny to pull a prank on your father. You enter his private bathroom when no one is looking and...

James is known to take a joke, but as calm as he appears, he is just as imtimidating. The answers ask to if you would loosen the bolts on his sink, put firecrackers in the toliet, replace his blood pessure medication with placebos and or encrease the voltage to the electric razor. Each one sounded humorous but also each would have consequences worse than the other before it. Jake paused for a moment and then circles his answer.

Mr. Brotch spoke up, "This is it folks. The final question of the G.O.A.T." Jake thought to himself that this last question will detremine his place in Vault 101. Bring it on.

Question 10: Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

Jake looked down at his sheet and his mouth dropped in utter stupidity. Every one of the four questions read "The Overseer." Jake turned to Amata who was just as dumbfounded by her father's propaganda in the G.O.A.T. And also sees every one circling their answers, except Freddy Gomez. Jake circled his final answer, knowing each one was the same result as before.

"Pencils down folks," Mr. Brotch said as he walked to his desk. "That's it, the infamous G.O.A.T. Remember your answers are the key to your future and the G.O.A.T. Never lies and all that jazz."

Jake got up but sat down quickly. What if one of his answers was wrong? What if they were all wrong? Maybe I can change something quick to number 7 or 3, Jake thought to himself.

But as soon as he grabbed his pencil, "Jacob, you're test, please?"

"Uh, can just change one of my answers quick, Mr. Brotch?"

Mr. Brotch sighed as he planted his face in his palm. He _knew _this would happen today. Just knew it. "Jacob..." He stated clearly as he curled his index finger three times.

Jake was in defeat. He picked up the white paper, walked over right after Amata, who just received her answer and future life. She smiled and gestured an assuring nod and mouthed "Good luck." Luck, pfft. Yeah right, Jake didn't see her smiling because she became a garbage burner. He handed the test to the man. Mr. Brotch skimmed down the answers one at a time, his head bobbed up and down and repeated a short "Hmm" or "I see...". Jake's eyes shut close, let's just get this over with.

"You surprise me, Jacob." Mr. Brotch said as he place the sheet of parchment down. "You have a lot of potential."

"Mr. Brotch, I'm sorry but," Jake rammbled.

Mr. Brotch ignored him, "You'll make a great physician."

Jake had his mouth gapped, "What?"

"A physician. Other people call them 'doctors', too. Your dad is one, remember?" Mr. Brotch said.

"R-really? A physician? That's...that's great!"

"I knew it. Those questions were hard?"

"Well, they didn't make sense and well, I just answered randomly."

"Well, well. Join the club. By the way, this test is a joke. A hoax, a big fat joke. People get worked up over a peice of paper that doesn't really detremine your future. You do."

Jake thought to himself, how could I actually tried to play sick over nothing? "Thanks. Mr. Brotch."

"Not at all. Go tell your old man he'll be having a new assistant."

"No problem." Jake's mind was filled with pride and he couldn't help but overhear Butch's fury over his future occupation: a hairdresser, protesting he'll be a barber and storms out of the classroom, hitting into Jake's shoulder hard. He then saw Amata waiting at the cafeteria enterance and then the two began dicussing their results and anwers to their future lives ahead.


End file.
